User talk:Pyrusbrawler900
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bakugan Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Helixdrago900 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Recgameboy (Talk) 07:04, April 24, 2010 Dharak Colossus Hey you wanted to see the Dharak colossus pistures? right, find them on my blog! DarkusAlpha (talk) 00:32, August 31, 2010 (UTC) My granny found one. User: DarkusAlpha 23:08, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Ask DarkusMaster. User: DarkusAlpha 13:50, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Re: Click on "Profile" on the top of your talk page or just click . When you see the box in the upper middle of your user page that says "Edit", click on that, and you can edit your userpage all you want. As for the other things, just click "Edit" on any page. For galleries, you might want to go into Source Mode to edit. To go into source mode, when you are editing a page, look to the right of the page, and click on the box that says "source". Darkus''Ma''ster 00:00, October 10, 2010 (UTC) :Just type in the color that you want the infobox to be in where the color would be. Darkus''Ma''ster 00:14, October 10, 2010 (UTC) ::-_-' Do you have to ask me about everything? It's simple. Just follow the above instructions, but for pictures. Darkus''Ma''ster 00:22, October 10, 2010 (UTC) :::The pages are locked due to constant spamming. Only Admins can edit them. Darkus''Master'' 11:10, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Hi! Hi! The aura of my awesomeness shall vaporize you!!! 00:15, October 17, 2010 (UTC) I will answer your question with a different question, why? We must [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'break the ']]silence!' 19:45, October 29, 2010 (UTC)' Stop adding Unconfirmed Info. ''2X☆∞'' | GUESS WHO?! 17:24, November 25, 2010 (UTC) You play BYM?! Add me on FB. I'm Darkus Alpha. Make the goo, add the Hatchery's Queue, and juice with the Juicer! 09:45, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Uh... Can I please have your first and last initials? I get a lot of requests. Make the goo, add the Hatchery's Queue, and juice with the Juicer! 05:06, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Added. Make the goo, add the Hatchery's Queue, and juice with the Juicer! 06:08, January 22, 2011 (UTC) That's when the servers here shut down. No. Go to Facebook! Sign with ~~~~!!! Revenge is a dish that is best served cold... 01:36, January 23, 2011 (UTC) It was a LIE. So is the cake. Revenge is a dish that is best served cold... 01:51, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Meme. --- ---- - ---- --- ---- --. Revenge is a dish that is best served cold... 02:06, February 19, 2011 (UTC) ... No. >:C Revenge is a dish that is best served cold... 02:16, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I'm really sorry for what happened, how do I unblock? Revenge is a dish that is best served cold... 07:53, February 22, 2011 (UTC)] Hey dude wanna go to the IRC? DJ PARTY TIME!!! The Bakugan|Pokemon lover! SOO DEAL WITH IT!! 00:22, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Alpha said he needs your IP to unban you HD900. DJ PARTY TIME!!! The Bakugan|Pokemon lover! SOO DEAL WITH IT!! 02:22, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Reply yes it is obvious but what if your not awesome with bakugan like we are + the people on dimensions are usaly newbies so they wont know the names of the bakugan. Dude im not trying to start a fight what harm are thouse edits causing you anyway. It realy does not matter. Im just trying to help out. Well sorry about that then, i just needed to do some edits on BD stuff for a change, i'm more of a trivia and pic person usaly. Dude im sorry ok im just trying to help wikia im not here to make enemies. signing off 12:05, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Congrats, and where are you on the bloody facebook? Your yard has damage. Your success is our problem. 07:34, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Hey HD900, Alpha want you on the IRC.. I'm Hyper, Flare, Elemental, Blazing.. All of that into one.. Energetic funny boy!! :D 23:06, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Here I'm Hyper, Flare, Elemental, Blazing.. All of that into one.. Energetic funny boy!! :D 23:28, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Hey Helix, its dark and do u want to be a part of my family? DarkNovaX (talk) 07:25, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Family Do u want to be my little brother or cousin, or nephew? Okay! I add u to my family! Also remember to put your signature DarkNovaX (talk) 11:11, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Us trolling you? You were the one trolling us, trying to make us beleive in Bakugan were real. Demi doesn't even play Bakugan. She is only on here to make friends and help the wikia with grammar errors. Is there a rule that denies that? i don't think so. Demi doesn't have to like Bakugan. She just said she doesn't like Bakugan and dislike the anime. Nothing wrong with that. She accepted you thinking Bakugan were real were part of your opinion, so did she contradict it? Nope. I warned you before not to contradict our opinions and we won't contradict yours. Instead, you come calling Demi's profile picture and pony G**without censoring. This in my books, is incredibley rude and you deserve a three day block. The Demon Sweetie. 07:57, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Warning For being rude to other users. --Ti accorgi delle voci senza voce?[[User talk:DinoQueen13| Are you aware of that]][[User blog:DinoQueen13| which has no voice?]] 13:24, August 15, 2011 (UTC)